


Alfred

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, GMV, Grief/Mourning, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My love, you can go. My love. Into the light, sweet Alfred."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> :42 to skip opening
> 
> Song: Alfred by Hungry Lucy


End file.
